


Nothing More than a Pet

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Drugs, F/M, Hallucinogens, Knotting, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, also blood stuff, degrading, oddly specific details included at request, zoophilia but not really sagan can just turn into a big furry wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Sagan tests out some drugs on Eden makes sure that she knows her place.Commissioned work! Characters belong to my girlfriend and I.





	Nothing More than a Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurorauchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurorauchi/gifts).



Eden awoke against cold, hard ground, her entire body stiff and sore. Her head pulsed as she leaned back, slowly blinking her eyes open and adjusting to the dim light of the room around her. Her eyes widen as she feels a sharp pain sting in her shoulder, the all too familiar feeling of a needle being dragged out. 

 

“Sa...gan…?” Eden whines out, tugging at the chains keeping her hands cuffed together. 

 

“Finally, you’re up.” Sagan tosses the the syringe aside, his eyes glazing over her tall, lithe body, gazing at all of the glory in front of him, ...beneath him. 

 

The Dulahan’s eyes finally adjust. In front of her she sees Sagan, dressed in a polished outfit seemingly made from a form of black leather, topped off with silver buttons closing the top, and a purple armband around his upper arm with a strange diamond-esque symbol on it. 

 

Sagan’s bright eyes pierce into Eden’s, seemingly never looking away. 

 

“What’s going on…?”

 

The Shadow’s hand cups Eden’s face. “I’m using you, as I have every right to do. I have some… mixtures that I would like to test out.”

 

Eden blinks, glancing down at her own body. She found herself completely in the nude, her pale body all for Sagan to see. After realizing that she was naked, she --

 

She couldn’t move. Eden tried to raise her hand up to grip Sagan’s arm, but her limb wouldn’t budge. 

 

“Seems that it is already taking affect. Glad that one worked well,” Sagan slings Eden up, putting her limp body onto a wooden bench. He comes in closer to her, burying his nose close to her ear. “The next one will be even more fun. Do you know what a hallucogenic is, Eden?” 

 

Eden can practically feel the smile on his lips. Her ears twitch in reply to his hot breath hitting. “Why are you…?”

 

“To teach you some obedience for once, Eden. You’ve been awfully demanding of me, despite you being lower?” He presses a kiss against Eden’s cheek, moving away. “You should know that by now.” Another sting. This time deep into Eden’s forearm. “That one should take a bit,” Sagan runs his fingers against Eden’s jutting collarbones, down in between her breasts, going over to her ribcage and feeling the way that her ribs slightly stick out in this angle.

 

“Beautiful.” Sagan digs his gloved fingers into her sides, slowly dragging them down…

 

Eden gasps lightly. “Sa…”

 

“Don’t speak. I didn’t tell you that you could, did I?”

 

The captive shuts her lips. This was… wrong. Eden knew that it was wrong, but… Was it wrong of her to feel good? Obviously, Sagan had finally snapped, but Sagan… was Sagan. And no matter what, she loved him.

 

“Last one,” Sagan says, popping the cork out of a potion bottle. He sips the strange, dark, starry violet liquid. He kisses Eden, forcing her lips apart and sharing the mixture with her. Being in no place to deny the liquid, she swallows as best as she can. 

 

A few moments pass and Eden hears the familiar sound of a zip. Her vision is foggy. All of her vision is foggy, but she knows what’s going to happen. 

 

Sagan pressed his hard cock up against Eden’s soaked slit. Eden herself hadn’t even noticed how wet she was. Was that why she was so flushed? Her body had heated up to an extreme, and Sagan’s cock was incredibly welcome. His warmth against hers, his body against hers… He didn’t even give her a warning before shoving deep inside of her soaked cunt. 

 

“So needy,” Sagan leans close, breathing into her ear. Eden takes note of how ragged his breaths are, how… desperate he sounds, but at the same time, so powerful, as if he’d replenished the pride that he’d once lost. “So soaked.”

 

Eden shuddered, wishing that she could wrap her arms around Sagan, but she was so powerless. Helpless moans and gasps escaped her throat as Sagan thrust his hips into her, pleasure overcoming her mind, drool dripping from her red lips, her breasts gently bouncing with each swing of the hips Sagan does…

 

“Look at you right now, Eden…” Sagan inhales. “So useless. Nothing but a toy for me to fuck right now,” He cups her face once more, making sure that she looks into his eyes. “It’s wonderful.”

 

Sagan thrusts his hips deeply into Eden, digging his gloved fingers into her cheek, watching closely as she gasps and moans from him being so deep inside of her.

 

Had Sagan always been able to move this fast? Eden hasn’t a clue, but her body is burning and begging for released. All of her eyes spiral, her head is going blank… Since when were there two Sagan’s? Her eyes darted back and forth between the two. 

 

“Is it finally kicking in?” Sagan says quietly, a smirk growing on his face. He slides his cock out -- causing Eden an immeasurable amount of displeasure -- she needs him inside of her, but…

 

Sagan repositions the fragile Dulahan, making her long, lithe legs dangle off the edge of the bench. Eden whimpers, pressing her thighs together.

 

“Sagan…”

 

“Call me Meister, Eden.” Sagan holds down Eden’s leg, pressing his fingers into the soft meat of her thigh and the other holding her knee straight. He shoves his cock into the crevice behind her knee.

 

Eden jumps, resulting in a whack on the thigh from Sagan. He says something, Eden can tell from looking at him, all of her eyes are focused on him, after all, but she can’t hear. It sounds like the icy waves in N’vohskelic rushing over her, draining the warmth from her body completely. Sagan’s voice cuts back in.

 

“...Understand?”

 

Even if she has no idea what he said, Eden nods. “Ye...s, Meister…”

 

Sagan looks pleased. He moves, thrusting his knot between Eden’s crevice, moaning lightly. His hand trails over to one of the eyes on Eden’s thigh.

 

A wide grin appears across Sagan’s face as he shoves his fingers into said eye, digging into Eden’s skin, leaving a hole as tears it out from her, relishing in her screams of suffering while still holding her bottom half in place. He plucks it out, holding it close to his mouth, nipping off the light red strands of what Eden could only assume were nerves. 

 

As if it were a snack, he pops it into his mouth, rolling it around inside and pressing it up against the roof, examining the taste and feel… Sagan swallows, chuckling slightly. “If I had known it would be that good, I would have tried it sooner. An eye, I mean…” Still thrusting into Eden, he brings his gloved hand close to his face and licks the blood off of the leather, savoring each bit. 

 

Sagan cums with a groan, a mass amount of cum flowing out, clinging to Eden’s soft flesh and dripping down the back of her leg, while also managing to get onto the other. He pulls back, his cock still hard -- he hasn’t even reached his potential yet. 

 

Eden sniffles, covering her face with her hands. Quickly enough, Sagan hoists her back up. He takes a seat on the bench instead, putting Eden onto his lap, facing outwards. With enough ease, he slides his cock back into her while doing so, gripping at her hips tightly.

 

Instead of thrusting into his precious Eden, he lifts her by her hips, slamming her harshly back down onto his cock. 

 

Eden screams from the large length inside of her and the pain pulsing from her thigh. Sagan lifting her up and down and smacking her down back onto his cock… She felt like a living toy; and nothing more, Sagan using her for all of his fucked up fantasies…

 

But she would be a liar if she didn’t admit how turned on she was, her cunt still dripping wet with excitement, her moans turning more into those pleasure than pain, and she desperately wishes that she could wrap her arms around him, or that she had the strength to speak. She could only moan like a whore.

 

“I think it’s funny,” Sagan says between breathy moans. “The Dulahan leader… looking like such a whore, enjoying the feeling of a Shadow’s cock, broken and moaning and begging…”

 

Eden was begging? She hadn’t noticed. Her eyes rolled back into her head slightly, the haze of snow clouding her vision only getting worse. Sagan’s voice becoming more and more intoxicating… 

 

“No wonder Elysion wants you out,” He thrusts into her as she comes down. “You’re nothing but a cock-addicted whore that spends her time fucking a Shadow. Yet alone, me… How much more of a degenerate could you be, Eden? You’ve even started to move your own hips.”

 

Sagan was right. Eden was moving by herself. She hadn’t even noticed, but it felt  _ so fucking good  _ that she didn’t care. Sagan’s harsh words only turned her on more, making her want him more. Her entire body was overwhelmed with pleasure, and she froze when she came back down on his cock, cumming roughly, a trail of hot, clear liquid shooting from her.

 

Though, Sagan didn’t let Eden ride it out completely. He slid himself out, and tossed Eden onto the ground as if she were rubbish. She still moved as if Sagan were in her, her ass in the air with her hips moving.

 

“Disgusting,” Sagan commented, finally making Eden calm down.

 

Her cheek pressed up against the floor as her long, black hair fell into her face, sticking to it due to the sweat and tears.

 

“Mei...s...ter-” Eden was interrupted by the unfamiliar feeling of soft fur against her backside. “...?”

 

An eye transferred to the back of her leg, allowing her to see what was going on. Sagan was in his wolf-like form; gigantic and monstrous and clouded with black fur. ...Getting ready to mount her. In this form, his cock was even bigger.

 

Eden didn’t protest. In fact, she welcomed it, positioning her ass higher in the air. It would be better if her hands had been freed, but assumed that Sagan would rather not take the chances.

 

...She really was out of her mind, wasn’t she?

 

Finally finding the entrance to Eden’s pussy, Sagan kept his paws steadied on the floor next to the Dulahan. He let out a vicious howl as he rammed his cock back into Eden.

 

Eden jerked back, smacking both of her hands onto the ground, but keeping her position. “MEISTER SAGAN!” She screamed, her voice cracking as she did so. Sagan quickly began to fuck her.

 

If this basement weren’t soundproof, Eden surely would be heard by all of Auqindo’on. She was screaming, moaning and begging for Sagan to fuck her harder, although her pussy felt like it was going to tear. Sagan felt so good! Even if there were so many colors in front of her, and her mind felt and sounded like TV static, all she could think about was Sagan! Sagan, Sagan, Sagan. 

 

Moments felt like hours to Eden, especially when her cunt was so tightly wrapped around Sagan’s cock. How many times has she came already? Her eyes stung with tears as she hit another orgasm. 

 

Sagan finally began to swell inside of her. He felt something rip inside of Eden, but it was fine, he could patch her up afterwards. He came with a jolt, buried deep inside of Eden, filling her up with his cum. 

There was so much cum inside of Eden! She loved the feeling of Sagan’s hot, thick seed being poured into her. She felt her womb swell slightly and gasped. Surely she would get pregnant from this, right? Her and Sagan could have a child… And continue these activities, even when she’s pregnant…

 

Eden came again from the thought. She was sure that her family would be ashamed of her more than usual right now, but that thought was quickly brushed away when she heard a pop come from her.

 

Sagan took his cock out before returning to normal. Eden collapsed onto the ground, drooling, semen pouring out from her and piling up on the ground.

 

“Mei...Meister Sagan…”

 

“I cannot believe you actually liked that, Eden…” He bends down, sitting Eden on her ass, spreading her legs to have a full view of her. “Filled with the cum of a dog. Such a leader you are!” Sagan teased. He ran his hand onto her waist before giving it a firm press on the slightly swollen spot.

 

Semen flooded out some more, Eden moaning with relief. 

 

“Are you ready to fully serve under me, Eden?”

 

She nodded. 

 

“Good,” Sagan grabbed something off a nearby table with his tendril. He brushed her hair away from her neck, trailing his fingers across his throat afterwards. “...Such a pretty color.”

 

The object that Sagan brought back was quickly clasped around Eden’s neck, and her other bindings were taken off. As Eden came to, she looked down at the new present on her neck.

 

A pretty red, leather collar, a medal hanging from the middle with the letter “S” engraved into it.

  
  
  



End file.
